The Littlest Pet Shop Pets 4
(Heidi, Peg D' Urso, Strum, Ocho and Pick got on the pet stage as they started playing their instruments to the introducing song which is The Littlest Pet Shop Pets 4) Music Song: "The Littlest Pet Shop Pets 4" Zoe: (Singing) I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow My name is Zoe Trent And to the full extent I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... Buttercream: (Shakes Kora Dixon's hand) Well howdy do Kora bo Dora!! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Buttercream Sunday! I'm Aunt Christie pet bunny! Nether Land Dwarf Rabbit! I'm Sweet and cute you know! Zoe: (Stops Buttercream from shaking Kora Dixon's hand and continues singing) Buttercream is our good friend but when we say what to her she makes herself a kooky face! She’ stamps her feet several times and twisted her ears but when she stops she calms herself down! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah… Pepper: (Took Zoe’s headphones and speaks) Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! Zoe: (Singing) Pepper here is my good friend Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell. Vinnie: Uh, I think I smell that! Russell: (unintelligible) Minka: Eeeww! Penny Ling: Oopsie. Pepper: Uh, Standing right here! Zoe: (Singing) Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more But don't you worry He's got a heart of gold Not very bright, but he's one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Sugar Sprinkles: (Singing while playing the guitar) Now here’s a story of we’re telling you about our special guests here that we should introduce too! I’m Sugar Sprinkles And to full extent I’m a Snow shoo Cat and my talent is playing the guitar! Oh yeaaaaah! Esteban: (Took Sugar Sprinkles’ guitar) Ola! Soy, Esteban Banderas! I’m a singer and a dancer too. Not to mention speaking Spanish and English together! Know what I’m saying! (Plays the guitar) Zoe: (Singing) Esteban is our good friend! He speaks up in English and Spanish too! But when he dances too the music he flies up into action when in danger! Esteban: It’s true amigo. I do dance to the music! (Mary Frances dances to the music) Zoe: (Singing) Yes, That’s Mary Frances on the floor. He sure is a pig but he sure isn’t in the mood. But don’t you worry he’s got a heart of gold sure he can be grouchy cause he’s one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Minka Mark is a monkey artist Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started She's gonna paint this She's gonna paint that Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? Minka: Ooh! Shiny Glasses! Can I have em? Can I? Can I? Can I!?! Kora: Uh... Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! Zoe: (Singing) This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose Sure, he's a little glum And likes to make a fuss But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Madame Pom: (Singing) My name is Madame Pom! I’m a singer! I’m Zoe’s Rival but best friend too! We do some pose together back in Paris and France! We dance along the music and we do some stuff together! Ohhh Yeaaaaaaaaah!! Scout: Hello! I not a singer here! I’m a secret agent seriously I’m not very good at singing cause you know… (Coughs up a hairball) hairball! Zoe: (Singing) This is Scout Kerry she’s a secret agent! She’s a Siemese Cat and sure is a little sneaky! and suspicious and mischievous But don’t you worry, her talent of shredding paper she might be quick and speedy but she’s one of us too! Desi: Hello! My name is Desi the Myna Bird I have to say to but I’m nervous around my old owner with a (Squawks) black feathers here! Zoe: (Singing) Desi here is our true friend! He might be a bird but his fears spreads his feathers out! and Vinnie get jealous, But when he’s happy he do a dance by flapping his wings and while at the parade! Shea Butter: (Singing) We're Shea Butter! Sam U.L.: (Singing) Sam U.L.! Princess Stori: (Singing) And Princess Stori Jameson we're from the T.V. show Terriers and Tiaras sure we're competing dogs and like to have fun but we don't mind at all cause we're one of them too! Olive: (Comes out of her shell) You know something!? Penny Ling: (Singing) This is Olive Shellstein! She’s a tortoise! She might be hiding her shell but she seems a little shy! But don’t you worry she might pop out of shell and rides along with Minka ‘cause she’s one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Otto Von FuzzleButt: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Otto Von FuzzleButt: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Sweet Cheeks: (Singing) My name is Sweet Cheeks! The Sugar Glider! I’m a mind reader and I can see through the future! But when I’m interested I can heard what they’re saying! And when I say things like This is the best day E-veer! Tootsie: Uh, Sweet Cheeks, singing is not your talent for Gail Trent here is a back up singer to her sister Zoey. Gail: It’s true isn’t it? I am a back up singer! (Singing) We’re Gail and Tootsie Trent And we were twins and to full extent we’re the back up singers of our sister Zoe Trent! But don’t you worry she won’t mind at all we must be good singers cause we’re one of them! Zoe: (Singing) And that’s Digby, Shahrukh and Tiger too! They might be good friends to us but we don’t mind at all but don’t you worry we’re best friends! We even write some poem ‘cause they’re one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Baa Baa Lou: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Baa Baa Lou: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Baa Baa Lou: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! (Dances all around) Zoe: (Singing) Baa Baa Lou is a pigmy goat! Talks a mile a minute and they going to say baa word! He's gonna dance here! He's gonna dance there! Okay he's disappeared does anyone know where he's at? Baa Baa Lou: Hi yah, Koooooooraa!! I was once just like you, pal. But then I saw the light, and I'll never go back to the way I used to be. Otto Von FuzzleButt: "(laughs) Fun! (laughs) Fun! (laughs)" Zoe: (Singing) This is Otto Von FuzzleButt! He's a Raccoon! He's likes to have fun and hybernate too! Sure he's a little gum and likes to make a fuss but we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Jebbie is the little pink ferret. Hops a mile a minute and haves a lot of fun! She kinda lucky and have an eye sight there's only one problem she only speaks Korrean! Jebbie: Neo Koras Soy Meeting ya Senior Joshy Boy! Dolores: Stop right there, Ferret! Hola Ka-Zam!! (Magicaly waves her wand to make her speak english) There! Zoe: (Singing) Dolores is a slow Loris Make fun of her and she puts on curse on you but when she's happy yeah you can tell! and she's a queen of Tamango Just don't laugh at her or she'll might be in for a surprised! Dolores: Nobody laughs at the Slow Loris! Zoe: (Singing) And that's Wagger, Pinky, Casey and Cairo too they might be best friends and they play along too! But don't worry they got a heart of gold. Not very bright but they're one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Cashmere and Velvet: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Cashmere and Velvet: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Lefty: (Squeak Squeak Squeak) Yaaaaaay!! Zoe: (Singing) This is Lefty! Lefty Sliverstein! She's a little mouse and likes to cheer along! Pepper's in love with Captain Cuddles he's a neo european cat and loves funny jokes! Oscar Long is a poodle dog talks a mile a minute don't let him get started too he's gonna walk here he's gonna walk there we don't mind him cause he's one of us too! Yeaaaaaaah!! Benson: (To Kora Dixon) I like you, you're crazy. Zoe: (Singing) Benson here is a dog too he walks on the sidewalk and with his owners! Genghis is poodle dog he might be stand here and his favorite food is biscuits! Genghis: Do you mind, Zoe? Zoe: (Singing) And that's Kittery, Lucky and Delilah too together they're cats and their best friends too! Sure they like to play a lot and clap their paws too but we don't mind at all because they're one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Pet Shop Pets! Yeah the Littlest! (Zoe: littlest!) Pet Shop Pets! We're the Littlest! (Parker: Littlest!) Pet Shop Pets! Yeah the Littlest! (Parker: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) This is Cashmere and Velvet Biskit! They're the furry little versions of the Biskit Twins! Dusty West is the chinchilla! They play together cause they have so much fun!! Yeaaaaaaaah!!! Parker: Now it's my turn! (Starts to sing) Here's the third season that I'm about to tell you that I'm not homesick but a happy little penguin! I'm Parker Waddleton and to full extent I like to have fun and splash around the puddle! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Harold: Ahh this is a very long song if you ask me. Yes we better speed things up a little. Zoe: (Singing) This is Harold Winston he's a gopher. He sort of a breather but he's scared of a shadow around him! Don't you worry we'll protect him he's not very scared at all because he's one of us. Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Lolly: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Lolly: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Mitzi here is a pink little skunk sweet but cute don't let her get started. She's Pepper's sister and to full extent She's a biggest star and sings a song that represent! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pepper and Mitzi: (Singing) Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Basil: (Squawks) That cracks my ears! Zoe: This is Basil; Basil Featherstone! He's a Peacock that shine his feathers around. And that's Cheep-Cheep Minka's Cousin then there's Juan and Lolly Pinkington! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Then Penny Ling dances around by twirling her gymnastic ribbon like a baler-in-a until Wiggles knocks her down and made her trip and fall with a crash) Wiggles: Oof! Penny Ling: Aw! Wiggles! Wiggles: Hey! Watch where you going, Panda! Russell: Um, guys. Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. Zoe: (Singing) This is Russell, Russell Ferguson He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done. Penny Ling, are you okay? I think that's everybody, so what do you say? Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop Pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Songs ends)Category:List of songs